


Sunlight Kissed

by lunareaped, mythologiies



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rei and Eichi try to fake date and it turns into real dating eventually, Slow Burn, but for now it's pure and sweet, childhood friend au, fake dating au, fuck canon we are doing our OWN canon now, keito is gonna kill them BOTH when he finds out, you know there will probably be less savory things in here eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunareaped/pseuds/lunareaped, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythologiies/pseuds/mythologiies
Summary: "Is it peculiar of me to invite you out here simply so we may catch up? Fufun, you're not wrong but the thought still stings ♪ Shall I cut to the chase?" He pauses for a moment "Let's date."
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Hibiki Wataru, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi, Tenshouin Eichi/Hibki Wataru (implied)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter one - Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. This is an incredibly self-indulgent au, but lbr who doesn't make super self-indulgent things. Regardless ! Few things to note  
> \- Rei, Eichi and Keito are childhood friends. Rei and Eichi met through Keito ! They have known each other since they were wee babies.  
> \- The war never happened. Because Rei and Eichi were close they found a more "peaceful" way to fix the school together with Keito and the other oddballs help. The oddballs do still exist but they aren't hated.  
> \- Reichi is the main ship here and will be the main focus but because me and my friend are weak, Keito x Wataru is a thing here, and because i'm weak myself Ritsu x Mao is a thing here too.
> 
> Another note. I know nothing about tea, I had to google so much for tea and ask my friend who is writing this with me. I don't know how to tea, i'm So sorry for failing you Eichi.

He had been fetched by his younger brother. Simple words of "Ecchan wants to see you in the garden~" and he politely excused himself from whatever matters he had been attending to and started his way towards the well-kept garden. It wasn't unusual for Eichi to call him out of the blue for something, their relationship was well maintained and they were close! Both of them often being victims of Keito's lectures because of antics they could get up to together. However, Rei wasn't one that Eichi usually called to sit down and have Tea with him, That would have been Wataru, Keito or Ritsu. It must have been something imporntant~ Or perhaps he simply wanted the company of one of his close childhood friends... Rei shouldn't think too far into it, after all, Eichi usually did things to the beat of his own drum. He was hard to read. 

It was a nice day, just cloudy enough that Rei didn't worry himself with the rays of the sun. Entering the garden he easily spotted the blonde boy, sitting with his back to him, fancy tea set on an outdoor table as he could hear him hum softly. He looked peaceful like this, It wouldn't hurt to take another moment to simply watch him look so at peace, a rather self-indulgent thought from Rei. He shouldn't keep Eichi waiting, even if listening to him hum softly in a garden was a welcome sight. 

"Eichi-kun~" Voice soft but with a sing-song like quality too it "You seem to be enjoying yourself, I almost didn't want to disturb you~ ♪" and it was the truth! If given the chance he would have simply observed the other for a while, listening to the song that he hummed, watching him sip on his tea in peace. It was almost calming to have watched, but perhaps that's simply because Eichi was calming to Rei. He watched Eichi turn to him, the pleasant smile he always wore present on his face.

"Good afternoon, Rei-kun. I do wish you didn't make it seem as though disturbing me is a frequent habit, you should know more than anyone your company is an enjoyable one." Was he scolding him? That's what Rei felt like his words were -- Almost scolding but still pleasant... He is happy to hear that Eichi enjoys his company, but such a thing should be a given."Hmm, would you say you're a fan of Black teas? Maybe Japanese?" Eichi questioned as he turned back to the table. Rei making his way towards the sitting area and allowing himself to sit down in one of the chairs. What was he a fan of ...? Well, he wasn't exactly fond of tea, to begin with. Most of them were far to rich in flavor for him. He liked things that were salty... Well, for Eichi he could certainly drink some ~ It would be rude to come to the tea garden and not have some tea ... Though, Rei imagined there was something he wanted to talk about beyond just sharing a bit of tea with him.

"Hmm~ I'm not sure. I rarely drink any sort of tea. Ritsu likes it much more than I. You can make me whatever you would think suits me~ You know my tastes quite well, I would think~" Being friends for so long, you do familiarize yourself with what flavors they like... Salty and sweet are both very familiar to Rei, as that's how the tomato juice he loved tasted like, as opposed to eichi who seemed to favor things that were bitter or tart... strange how they were constant opposites. "Though ... Something sweet? If you have something like that~ Ritsu likes sweet tastes so perhaps if you have something like that around"

" _Sweet tea_ , then." His voice almost had a hum to it as he said that, moving from his seat to make sweet tea just for Rei. Ah ~ How nice. Eichi was spoiling him again at this moment despite he didn't even need too. Moments passed before there was a soft clink as the cup was placed on the table, Eichi putting himself back in the chair with his usual smile. "Enjoy~"

Rei could say for sure that it smells good and it was warm ~ Pleasent to the touch as he picked up the cup carefully and took a sip of it. As he expected, It tasted delicious, but he would expect nothing less out of Eichi. "Thank you~ It's very good. Though, I imagine you didn't have Ritsu come to get me purely to share tea with me, Even if it's quite nice to have some alone time with my dear friend ~ ♪ Is there another reason I was summoned here?" Eichi wasn't the type to simply want to catch up meaninglessly, he usually had something in mind. Probably because of the way he was raised ... Or maybe Rei misreads him from time to time, Though if Eichi had simply wanted to have tea he imagines Ritsu would have said so rather then eichi "wants to see him". Well let's see what Eichi has to say ~

"I'm glad to know you enjoy it. Next time, perhaps later in the day, I'll arrange it so we have a batch of tomato juice on standby." Is he serious? He seems to be ... How considerate ~ "Is it peculiar of me to invite you out here simply so we may catch up? Fufun, you're not wrong but the thought still stings ♪ Shall I cut to the chase?" He pauses for a moment "Let's date."

It felt like the world stopped for a mere moment. Thank goodness Rei didn't have anything in his mouth, lest he may have choked. Though red eyes did stare for a moment at blue. Eichi liked jokes, in fact he liked to push people's buttons, annoy them ~ But this would be far to cruel for even Eichi to joke about. There was something more to this, But Rei can't deny that the idea of _dating_ Eichi isn't an undesirable one. He quickly wiped the shock off of his face, or as quick as one could after such an announcement. It seems Eichi knew he'd have such a reaction since he spoke up once more. "I wonder if I've managed to catch you off guard? As far as my family is concerned, you and I would be lovers; and that's where it ends, I've no interest in pursuing romance, merely getting mother off my back. I'm at that age, you see~"

Ah~ Now he understands. Eichi's Mother was quite a bother... Even Rei knew as much. Though perhaps it's simply because she was raised in such a wealthy environment that she had such standards for Eichi. Find a wife~ Have children~ Be sucessful~ Was this to spite his mother then? To date a boy ... Never be able to have children and produce and Heir~ Well ... not in a traditional way at least. Rei was familiar with more unsavory things. Now is not the time to think about such means though, He needed more information for whatever it was that Eichi was asking him.

"Ah~ I see, I almost thought this was some sort of cruel joke Eichi-kun~" He pulled a fake long face for a moment before straightening up and leaning on the table. He needs to think. "...Such a request. Certainly, you caught me off guard, I'll allow you that ~ ♪ Though, perhaps it would be "Fake dating"." He corrected it, it was better than simply asking to date. Such a thing had a deeper meaning, a meaning of love or lust ~ Things Rei was already familiar with due to his "rebellious" phase he had as a 2nd year. "Perhaps I could know a bit more? This is out of the blue, I never thought your Mother would breath down your neck so soon~ We are barely eighteen"

"Really? Do I come off being _that_ cruel? Believe it or not, even I know better than to joke about love. People take it so frightfully seriously." Rei is going to not comment on that, no reason to drag out their differing opinions on love and dating. Rei _does_ take such things frightfully serious but perhaps it's because his heart is softer then he wants to ever admit out loud. A soft-hearted fool. He can't say no to Eichi in such a thing, even if the idea of pretending to date him isn't what he wants, he will certainly do it. 

"Haha, she's been adamant about it since I was sixteen. The girlfriend bit, at least. Only recently has she begun, as they say, kicking things up. With graduation close at hand, I can't say I'm surprised but it's put quite the stress on me. She expects someone who can hold their own, possess a level of intelligence she thinks suitable to pass on to a future child♪ imagining the look on her face when I bring home a man, ah, I hope she ruins herself in lament." A Devil boy with an angel's face. That's what Rei thinks. It adds to Eichi's appeal in his opinion. He was stunning and striking, especially among many. Bright eyes and blue hair were commonplace in Japan so having such features made him almost a novelty for some, despite his angelic like appearance he could be quite devilish "Fake dating? Yes, that sounds fine. You would accompany me to events and parties. Naturally, I don't expect you to do this for free; if it's within my power, I'll do anything you ask."

Now Eichi was the fool. Rei was soft-hearted and Eichi thought everything came at a price, he wasn't entirely wrong in most cases. Many would expect a good lump sum of money for pretending to date him and ensuing the wrath of his mother as a family gets together, but Rei knew that his family name alone would possibly give them leeway. While they were nowhere near as large as the Tenshouin family, then again who was, the Sakuma's were still well known as charismatic business people with a lot of power. Their dirty secrets kept hidden away from the light of day. A family of vampires would have such power ... Rei didn't need anything. Not a dime from Eichi, nor any sort of power. Even if it weren't for his family status he wouldn't want to take anything from him.

"Ooh~ ♪ It wouldn't be insulting if I said I didn't need anything from you, would it? You should know I am willing to do such a thing out of the kindness of my heart, especially for Eichi-chan~" A little chuckle as he refers to him as he would when they were children. Maybe it was just to be a bit snarky but it was also true. He wouldn't want anything, he's just happy to help him since EIchi already had much of his life stolen away from the lifestyle his mother forced him to live. He can even think it would be amusing to see the look on her face if Eichi brought another boy to a party rather then a girl like Anzu ... "I'll happily help you, the only thing I would ask of you is if I have to meet your family, you would have to ... eventually, meet mine as well. I have similar problems at home~ Though they have given me until I was twenty years old to find a "suitable" partner. I'm sure they'd approve of you, regardless of if you are a man or not."

"Disappointing but not insulting. Even I am struggling to come up with something to offer you." Another pause from him, If Rei had to take a stab in the dark he was trying to think of a way to pay him back regardless. Eichi didn't like to leave his friends without a reward for helping him. "Yes? Would that be an issue? My mother won't be beside herself for long, your last name holds value and you'd meet the majority of her standards; even she can't deny the heirs of the Sakuma and Tenshouin households make an interesting pair. Particularly for gossip." Gossip ... So it was going to spread outside of said parties he would attend. Rei shouldn't be surprised but there was a certain part of his nerves that were sparking. Would this affect their idol careers? Having a partner was career suicidal... But perhaps if it was boh of them it would be a certain amount of Fanfare...

Eichi stood up, Rei's thoughts being interrupted. Walking around the table before stopping, a faux angelic appearance in front of Rei as Eichi speaks once more "An angel teaming with a demon, is it? None are suitable for this part. It has to be you. Unequivocally."

Ah, Just as Rei has a way with words, so does Eichi. He can't deny that it would be quite the pair, the two of them. A vampire, a _demon_ , with an angel of a boy, or at least in appearance. He has already agreed but there is no harm in hammering it home that he is completely on board with whatever may come

"I'm pleased to hear such a thing. I wouldn't have it any other way~ Okay then, Tenshouin Eichi from today on, I'll be your "boyfriend"~ ♪" With such a line, he took one of the other's hands, lightly pressing his lips on the knuckles as he winked. It was purely for show, but if it got him a reaction he would certainly be pleased with himself. Regardless, This is not what Rei had expected when he was called to the garden by his younger brother, but it was interesting. Even if his heart longed for a bit more, he was going to have fun with the prospect of fake dating Eichi.


	2. Chapter two - Scolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keichan ~" Rei hummed, sing-song voice as he entered fully into the office. Mao and Tori weren't present ... They did have other things to attend too so it would make sense for them to not be present. He looked back to Keito and he already knew he wasn't happy with the childish nickname, A glare was directed at him.
> 
> "Get out" No hesitation. Wow, such hostility! Rei wasn't surprised though, he would have been far more shocked if Keito welcomed him with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keito wants to die, but that's pretty fucking typical with eichi and rei anyways u__u  
> Also rei is still on the student council because why not. he's vice president along with keito and eichi is president uwu

Hm, Maybe Rei was too hasty with agreeing to such a thing out of the blue from Eichi. He cares about him, sure, but thinking it over a bit more now that he is out of the situation makes him wonder how it will work. He had thought about how dating a person was career suicide, but Eichi wasn't stupid, he would have thought that through already ... Perhaps if it was another idol it would be okay ... Or maybe the fanfare truly would just make it worth it. Ahh ~ Maybe he was thinking too deeply into it - It was just fake dating, but he couldn't help but feel his heart race a bit over it. Even just _pretending_ to date Eichi made his pulse go a bit faster, his heart was truly betraying him. Well, he had left Eichi in the tea garden so he knew that Keito would be free to speak too right now. More than likely he was in the student council office ... Their work was never-ending after all.

He popped his head in the door, almost in a childish manner, as he hummed, looking and quickly spotting the hardworking boy scribbling away at papers on the desk. Did he take on more of Eichi's work ...? Keito lectured them often but maybe it was time for Rei to scold him for overworking himself. Well, if he did that Keito would probably find some way to turn it around on him or say if he's so worried about him working so hard then he should help him work! 

"Keichan ~" Rei hummed, sing-song voice as he entered fully into the office. Mao and Tori weren't present ... They did have other things to attend too so it would make sense for them to not be present. He looked back to Keito and he already knew he wasn't happy with the childish nickname, A glare was directed at him.

"Get out" No hesitation. Wow, such hostility! Rei wasn't surprised though, he would have been far more shocked if Keito welcomed him with a smile.

"Fufu~n, So cold. I'm part of the student council as well, I'm allowed to be here." That's not why he was here though, But maybe he could still help with a bit of the work so Keito could go home early today instead of staying late. It's so cruel that this school gives them so much work ~ "And before you tell me "Get out" again~ Let me talk Keito, It's important, I swear on my life."

"Excuse me for finding your excuses as just that. Excuses. If only to spare me from wasting more time than we have already on your pleading, use ten words or less to describe your so-called importance and we'll go from there. Any longer and you'll be sorry you ever walked in the door."

Goodness, he is _extra_ worked-up today. Must be some really hard work today ... Ah, maybe he wouldn't help then. He's far too old to do that to himself, Keito is young and has a lively brain so he was good at it ~ Regardless ... Less than ten words? Well, he's sure what he has to say is less than ten words. He was so strict though ... What if it was a life or death situation? Well, Rei would be more panicked in that situation, Oh well ~ He can still do it in ten words.

"Ten words ... Okay, Eichi asked that I date him." Nine words ... Perfect ~ Well, really the "important matter" was only six words, but he's sure Keito would judge him on his early words regardless, but maybe not. "... Correction~ _Fake_ date him."

Rei's not sure what to expect, honestly. Eichi didn't seem to have any true interest in the concept of love- At least not from Rei's point of view. It was probably hard to believe which is why he corrected himself. He could give more information but Keito was at fault for the last of it since he only gave him ten words. Rei watched the other's expression and he seemed to only become more peeved. Hm~ he didn't believe him, did he? That hurts a bit. He has no reason to lie about such a thing, let alone lie to Keito about it. What would he gain from such a lie? Ahh, he didn't get it, Keito must have a weird thought process.

"In what world did you expect _that_ to be believable? If you have the time to joke around, you have the energy to spare; grab a pen and sit down. Don't think of running, I will chase you down and drag you back by the scalp."

Well, that certainly confirms he doesn't believe him at all, he didn't even try to hide it! Well, He also doesn't mind helping, but this is more important right now. He needs advice, Keito! At least try to spare a bit of sympathy ... or at least pretend too. Ahh~ Why are both of his childhood friends so difficult? Perhaps it's a curse for how awful he was in his second year~ He had so many flings with random people, fans and strangers included, this must be divine punishment ... The boy he likes asking to fake date him and admitting he has no interest in truly dating him and his other best friend not even believing him about it! Truly divine punishment.

"Keito, Why would I lie about such a thing?" His tone turned more serious, maybe if he stopped playing around it would be more believable? Well, he might have already burned that bridge "Let me explained the way Eichi did. His mother is bothersome, we both know that~ She wants him to find a partner, Truly out of everyone he knows I'm the only "suitable" one, I have a wealthy family, a good background, good grades, and my family is well known~ I'm also the oldest among my siblings. You can't deny if it's explained that way it's far more believable, isn't it? He even tried to offer me money or power, Though I declined."

"Ah, I see." Well, that was easy once he explained, Keito wasn't unreasonable. "I understand then. Certainly, he couldn't go to Hibiki given his background; for criteria so abominably low-standard, there are many in this school who fit. Well, I can't rule out the possibility he trusts you above an incompetent fool only in it for the money. They're easier to mold but he's a preference for the difficult." Sharp glare turned in Rei's direction, what did he say wrong now? Keito was so strict ... "You say that as if it's a good thing. Being suitable for her standard.

Is it not a good thing? Well, Rei knew it would be for Eichi at least. If he met that women's standards then there would be far less to worry about. He wouldn't ensue the wrath of her so badly if he was at least up to whatever standards she had for a partner that she wanted for Eichi. 

"While I don't find it displeasing, the two of you could at least try to take this seriously. It will damage the story if neither of you adheres to the script."

Ah ~ He was already being lectured and he hasn't even asked for advice! Keito must have known what he came to ask then. Musings aside, Rei did have to think for a moment on how to word such a question. 

"That's why I came to you~ I'm not sure about this. I already agreed, but it was in the heat of the moment. I don't know if this is such a good idea, Eichi's inexperience with relationships will make it harder to pretend to be a couple. Not to mention, I'm sure such rumors of us "dating" will spread fast. I'm not sure how that will fare for our idol careers. Without lecturing me, could you possibly give me advice~?" 

It was half a joke. He didn't enjoy being lectured but he knew in this matter he would probably still end up lectured to some degree by Keito. Hopefully, he won't give him a hard time for not thinking this situation through before agreeing, but they have known each other 13+ years... It shouldn't be surprising that Rei is impulsive by this point.

"Although you fear it'll make pretending harder, wouldn't the opposite hold true? Eichi's inexperience against your experience would incite reactions one can't fake easily; what I'm saying is, use that to your advantage. Far as the fans go, it might surprise you to learn how simple it is to lure folks in with the "forbiddeness" of a male relationship. Your idol careers should uphold. A little blow won't kill either of you and you can pass it off as business and nothing more when away from one another off-stage. Companies do it often enough that two students using their tactics won't come as a shock."

A small "Oh~" come from Rei's lips as he listens, Keito is clever and smart. Not that he wasn't, more so that the situation stressed him out a bit and made it harder to think rationally. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally ruin his life or Eichi's life by simply agreeing to something like this, but Keito was right. Fans liked their fanfare, they liked seeing their two favorite idols in some "forbidden relationship". Eichi and Rei often portrayed themselves on stage as Enemies or Rivals at the very least, so it would certainly be easy to play it up as some sort of forbidden romance. Eichi's inexperience aside, it wasn't entirely a bad idea then.

"Hm ~ ♪ That lifts a weight off of my shoulders. Keichan is so sweet~" He was bad to normal a bit, teasing him as he made his way to the desk, lightly poking the others cheek with his index finger before pulling out a chair to sit down beside him. "Alright, I suppose it's not such a bad idea. As long as we are able to play the roles we can easily keep up such an act. It shouldn't be hard to play lovers ..." Rei finally grabbed a pen, tapping it lightly as he leaned on his hand "As thanks for helping me, Let me help you with some of this work~ Take a break and go get some fresh air, Even an old man like me can do it right ♪"

"You're an idiot." He gives Rei a look, a knowing look. Rei isn't sure what it is~ it makes a shiver run down his spine, it's almost like he's silently judging him for doing this to himself, does he know he likes Eichi ? Ah~ Well, He would feel horrible if he backed out now, That'd certainly leave Eichi scrambling. Far to cruel for Rei's heart to handle. "If I left the work to you, there's no guarantee it'll be done. I'll stand by and help. The company alone makes it go faster."

He can feel a smile spread across his face, what a sweet thing to say. Alright, If Keito wishes to simply have his company then that's fine. Though mark his words Keito ... You are going to take a break eventually, even if he has to take you out of this office by force. 

"Fufu~n, Fine ♪ Let's do our best Keito."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i update fast, sometimes i'll disappear for a while. let's see what happens ! Regardless, Keito is trying to support his fwiends .... but man if they aren't both fucking morons


	3. Chapter three - Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mother ♫ " Oh Rei almost laughed by the sickeningly sweet way that was said, moments ago they were both excited to see her disappointment and now he was pretending to care, truly laughable, and she seems to buy into it. "Have you greeted the contractors already? Hm, if you stare at them like that, they may grow a little uncomfortable. I get why you're worried, but, imagine the nerves running high on both ends, yes? Ah, the one next to me? I do believe I explained I'd be bringing a date ~ this is Rei."

To say the least, Rei wasn't excited to attend a party hosted by the Tenshouin family. Eichi was fine, a bit troublesome sometimes, but Rei also could cause a lot of trouble for his friends. It was the prospect of seeing the reactions of Eichi's family that worried him ... Many many humans, reacting to the Heir of such an important company bringing a man as his date. Oh how fast the rumors will spread, like wildfire in the middle of the summer. Maybe he shouldn't think so negatively, after all, he accepted to this knowing that attending parties with Eichi as a supposed "Date" would be the outcome, but it seems even the cool and collected Sakuma Rei can get nervous too.

Regardless, To have a car simply pick him up and the momentary look he got was already shaping up to make the night interesting. The party had been planned for a while and Eichi was told he needed to bring his date and he assured his mother that his date would be here, So Rei can't get cold feet now. It would look bad on the both of them... and even if his nerves were a bit on edge, he couldn't help but be in the same boat as Eichi with wanting to see how his mothers face twisted with anger that she won't be able to express in front of such a large party, unless she wants to ruin the whole thing.

The drive was quiet, which is what he preferred. It gave him a bit of time to think, as well as figure out how on earth Eichi was going to introduce him to his family, or at least his mother. Once they arrived at the home ... well, perhaps the mansion would be more correct, Rei wasn't shocked by how nice it was. The Tenshouin family was wealthy so having such a nice estate was expected, Though he felt rather out of place. Whites and golds present everywhere and lights shone to keep the estate lite even in the night, a far departure from the home he was used too. 

"Sakuma-san♪" He's calling from one of the nearby windows, smile on his face as he disappears before coming to the door to greet him. Once he does, it's a whole other form of greeting that Rei had not expected "Well, in this situation, _darling_ works best? _Honey?_ Fufu, despite researching the subject, no term of endearment suits you; not from me, anyway. _Rei_ it is. I take it the drive over was to your liking? Long enough to clear your thoughts?"

He much prefers to be called Rei anyways. Simpler and, in his opinion, far more intimate then any pet name could possibly be. They felt fake, at least from Eichi's mouth. The only people he ever used pet names for was Tori, So hearing him call him Honey or darling would have made him laugh honestly. Though Eichi seemed rather excited tonight, a bit more full of energy than usual, it helped him relax.

"Rei is perfect ~ I think it's much more intimate to have you call me by my name, Fufu ~" A wink as he leaned to give the other a kiss on the cheek, certainly to play up their act and perhaps a bit self-indulgent. It wasn't that scandalous but enough to sell that they were supposedly serious. "The drive was nice, though I'm still a bit nervous admittedly, Your mother doesn't own any stakes or holy cross, does she ~ ?" he's joking, of course ! Actually, he's sure that Eichi still believes that his vampire "act" is just that, an act. 

Rei watched as heat appeared on Eichi's cheeks, almost for a moment before he spoke once more, though the redness didn't disappear whatsoever, he becomes unraveled far easier than one may assume at such simple affections. "You exaggerate too much. Don't worry, while weapons are her specialty, she has nothing of the sort. Close at hand, anyway, That aside, you're carrying yourself pretty well. I'm impressed." ... Weapons are her specialty ? What on earth does such a thing mean ? He could have sworn this family was in the entertainment business, not weaponry, though perhaps it was meant more so that she was aggresive ? Hm, that's something he can think about later. "Come in. I'm glad you've made it safely. Would juice or wine do in place of tomato juice? Unfortunately, I've none of your favorite to offer"

Oh, Did eichi's family allow underaged drinking ? Well, he highly doubts Eichi will be drinking anything. He doesn't seem like the type. Rei, also, wasn't the type - At least not anymore, perhaps he had drunk a bit in his younger years, but as of now he truly had no interest. Especially at such a party. If he even got the smallest bit tipsy he may make far worse decisions. 

"Wine ~ ? ♪ I didn't expect such an offer, though it would be best if I didn't drink such things, Juice will be fine ~" Following eichi inside did present quite the scene. The inside was just as spectacular as the outside. Despite knowing Eichi for years, neither of them has been to each other's homes. Instead, they had always met at Keito's home or at school, as neither of them particularly liked their own home. "Thank you for inviting me, of course ~ It's interesting to finally see your home ... ♪ I assume your family, or your mother at least, knows you planned to bring a "date" ~ ? "

"Mother is― she's what you'd expect out of a businesswoman. Wanting nothing but good fortune for her only child: a wife willing to birth the heir who'd follow after me. It may seem cold, but, that's how my family's learned to deal with our circumstances; at the very least, your girlish name helped in throwing her off the scent, ah, just imagining the look on her face is enough to excite me♪" Oh my, there is that side of Eichi again. Though Rei can't say he is much different with his own family, as he only played along with many of their games for Ritsu's sake. Though ... Rei truly never thought his name was "Girlish", Was Eichi's mom that foolish ? 

He was invited to the Kitchen, away from the party and guests. They could behave as themselves for a few moments before they had their presence summoned to the party. Rei was starting to feel a bit excited, perhaps Eichi's own excitement was at fault for that. "Fufu, does this mean I'll be under your roof next? I must admit, all the rumors surrounding your family have kept me entertained. It'd be nice seeing Rei for what he is rather than the facade he fronts."

Oh ~ Rei couldn't help but wonder what Eichi thought of his family or what rumors swirled in his mind. He has heard many himself, even Keito believing some of the rumors of his family ... and Keito was quite the skeptic. The only person who has ever been to his home that was in his friend group was Koga, and he wished to keep it that way for as long as he could, But eichi was right ... Though hopefully, it wouldn't be as soon as Eichi made it out to be. He is going to need time to regain the energy that he ie expending here, the bright lights, the heavy atmosphere, the crowds of people. Goodness, he was not made for this sort of thing ! It'll be entertaining when the time does come, however, as Eichi will have to deal with the Sakuma's family parties which are a bit different from this.

"Perhaps ~ I imagine the rumors after this will spread fast. My parents would want to host a party as soon as possible to celebrate me finding such a lovely partner. When that time comes, I'll have to prepare you properly ♪" That was vague and a bit ominous admittedly. He liked to keep up the secret nature of his family though it was also still quite true ... If he was going to have Eichi visit his home and a party no less, there were going to be some rules he would have to give him. That's for another day. "For now, Let's not worry about my own family. I think I'm just as eager as you to see your mother's face drop for a moment before she has to maintain whatever mask she tries to uphold in front of all of these guests."

"To discover an unexpected side to your opponent, whom you thought you knew quite well, is so wonderfully stimulating ♪" It seems eichi had more plans though, Perhaps the servants would be watching or listening, so they should be careful not to be obvious that this is a play. "Let them speak what they will. Even if you're not a woman, surely, you haven't been entirely blind to my feelings?" Ah ~ he was right, or he thinks he was. He was playing up the act a bit more now, surely though ... Eichi is quite blind himself, though Rei wouldn't say such a thing to him. 

"I certainly hope I haven't, What sort of date would I be if I was blind to your feelings ?" He couldn't help but laugh a bit. They both had certain roles to fill and Rei had far more experience ... Though Eichi seemed to know at least the basics of how to behave in a relationship, so he is sure it would go fine. As Keito said ... use Eichi's inexperience to his advantage, he was easily embarrassed with affection, so it would be easy to play it up.

"I look forward to meeting your family, though? Ritsu's a good child. It's only natural for me to give them their due thanks for allowing him into this world, of course, that extends to you too. For now, however, why don't we come up with a backstory? Mother will be curious who confessed to who and how you came to love me." Eichi seemed amused by this idea. A backstory... Surely that wouldn't be hard, they can make up a fantastical story together and perhaps use a bit of their own history together to make it more believable. They have been friends for years.

"A backstory... I can let that all fall on me~ Surely, we can use our actual past together to make it more believable. We've been friends since childhood, You simply stole my heart at some point and I confessed when we started going to Yumenosaki together ♪ Or perhaps you would want such a story to be more elaborate ?"

"I stole your heart? And you waited until _high school_ to tell me? How very charming. Enlighten me, Rei, were you scared the young, inexperienced me wouldn't know which reaction best suited a boy asking him out or were you as uncertain on my sexuality as the rest of my peers? Was I that convincing?" He giggles, inching a little closer after a servant came to offer them their respective drinks; no surprise they're both sticking with juice. It seems Eichi was amused by this, very amused with this make-believe story, though it was a bit more real to Rei. Regardless, he will manage. A quick thank you to the servant as he took a drink, listening to Eichi chatter on "Or, perhaps, you were waiting for the right moment when your prey could be ruined? How interesting!"

Rei laughed at the last statement, how _dark._ Such a thing beyond Rei. No matter how dark and scary he attempted to act with his persona, he was a big softie, a kind soul. He could easily spin this more, make it realistic, believable.

"Fufu ~ Only you? My my, I was the one who had slept with women before to try to hide my own feelings for men. We were friends for so long, why on earth would I risk such a thing when we were both so unsure ? Well, clearly I took the risk, but perhaps I could have been scared of rejection, what if you were disgusted with me and never wished to see me again, such a fate would have left me grief-stricken !" Now he was playing it up, being a bit dramatic. While it was comforting to know that Eichi easily accepted Rei's interest in men and even was interested in them the same as Rei, it's a perfectly reasonable story. Many of the boys in Yumenosaki weren't as accepting of such things. "To be young and in love is already hard enough, To be in love with someone who is your childhood friend and the same sex as you is even harder~"

Perhaps Eichi missed the part where they were making a story together, had he forgotten or could he see through Rei ? Oh god please don't tell him he can see through him, that would be beyond embarrassing. Eichi brought his hands up to cup his cheeks, brow furrowed as he stared at him "Reject you? Wish to never see you? Despite how I appear at school, I do _try_ to keep up reasonable appearances you know? Am I believed cruel enough to forsake one of my dearest friends from childhood? How you are has nothing to do with what I feel about you." Eichi frowned, placing his forehead against Rei's, only for a moment. There seemed to be more Eichi wanted to say and much Rei wanted to say to, So much, But they aren't awarded much longer until an entourage ushers them out of the kitchen. This conversation was ended without their permission, it seems they had to finally attend the party that Rei was here for. "Well, I suppose this is largely different from your family's gathering? Behave as always, Rei; our romance status aside, there's no need for you to act like someone you're not purely to please the hierarchy."

Rei was still experiencing a sort of emotional whiplash. For them to go from how they were just moments ago to being thrown into a party of high-class people and smiles, whether the smiles were real or fake it still made him need just a mere moment to compose himself. How frustrating ... Eichi always did this. Regardless, he was told to act as he always would. 

"My families gatherings are quite different, yes~ Do not worry, I'll still behave as I normally would, I see no reason not too." Simple really, though as they left the kitchen Rei did still wonder how close he should be to Eichi, should they hold hands ... ? Staying together was a must, no matter if they were keeping this act up or not, simply for Rei's sake as he wasn't sure how he would conduct himself if he had to be left alone with these people, It almost felt like he would be eaten alive. Ironic from the vampire. He'll take that step though. Simply holding the others hand in his own to keep him close and not to be separated accidentally. It was almost time for the "main event", also known as meeting his mother. 

Perhaps it was a good thing he held his head. He felt eichi's thumb pass over his knuckles, almost in a calming fashion though who was he trying to calm, Himself or Rei ? Perhaps the both of them. Nerves were on end for the both of them he imagined. He is sure nothing horribly wrong could happen, they are in a large party, around many people. In fact, entering the room it was like a ballroom, very large and filled almost to it's capacity. Rei truly doesn't know what this "party" was for, as he hadn't asked. Perhaps it would be easier to think about this as anything else but the party he was supposed to be attending. Perhaps a school gathering, ... A live. That made it a bit easier. As they neared the center the grip on his hand tighten, truly Rei didn't know eichi had such strength, it didn't hurt but it was certain he was nervous, He could see why though.

The woman of the hour. A wolf in sheep's clothing. Eichi's mother was in the middle of everyone, clearly showing off. Rei swallowed a pit in his stomach and Eichi took the initiative to speak.

"Mother ♫ " Oh Rei almost laughed by the sickeningly sweet way that was said, moments ago they were both excited to see her disappointment and now he was pretending to care, truly laughable, and she seems to buy into it. "Have you greeted the contractors already? Hm, if you stare at them like that, they may grow a little uncomfortable. I get why you're worried, but, imagine the nerves running high on both ends, yes? Ah, the one next to me? I do believe I explained I'd be bringing a date ~ this is Rei."

Rei smiled sweetly, a small bow. Nothing that was truly out of the normal for him, he was polite by nature when meeting new people "It's a pleasure, My name is Sakuma Rei ~ Eichi has told me much about you, I was very excited to meet you tonight ♪" His words weren't a lie, Eichi has told him quite a bit about her and he was excited to meet her, but not for good reason. The look on her face is all he wanted to see, even if it was momentary. Red eyes meeting blue as she appeared to be shocked but regained her composure in seconds, impressive, really. He doubted she was going to speak her true feelings in this moment, that would risk whatever event this was if she were to lash out. She seemed composed. It must run in the family for it to be hard to read what a person is thinking, First eichi and now his mother, Rei couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"Sakuma?" Her voice was soft, almost angelic if he didn't know her true personality. A sing-song quality too it as a grin stretched only a fraction as if she were looking at a stray, Rei can say he doesn't feel exactly welcome. "Yes. Of course one of _his_ children would sniff its way in. A pleasure. Namika Teshouin. Welcome to our home, Rei." What she meant by one of _his_ children, he won't know. Did she not exactly like his family, or his father ? Well, not that he would blame her. He doesn't like his own family ~ Regardless, the attention that was on him was turned back to Eichi. She adjusted a few things about his appearance and they whispered a first thing... Be on his best behavoir, don't do anything to draw attention to himself or the both of them. Before he knew it they were waved off to be on their way for now. They escaped the grasp of a demon with an angelic appearance, for now.

Just as soon as they were away from her, Eichi pulled Rei with him deeper into the room that may as well have been a ballroom. Perhaps he was trying to get as far away from her as they could manage in this time they had together. He can imagine they'll have to face her again later. "Fufun~ imagine, we'll get a private audience with her. Sooner or later, her curiosity will get the better. Well? I wouldn't be much a host, let alone a boyfriend, if I didn't invite you to dance."

Ah, So they were going to dance together now too~ Truly, it's like they were a couple. Eichi was taking this seriously, almost dangerously so for Rei's heart, but alas, there is nothing Rei can do. He'll continue to go with it, after all he got himself into this. Eichi looked happy, despite the idea of having to face his mother later.

"But of course, I would love to dance with you Eichi ♪ I hope you can guide me, Admittedly I am not the best at dancing with a partner ... " Maybe that was a bit embarrassing but he truly avoided dancing with another. His family has tried too many times but he would rather drop dead than allow a random relative to drag him around purely for their own entertainment. "Even if we have to have a private audience with her later, the night has still been great to spend with you, it brings me joy to see you so happy ♪"

"You would not mind being treated as the woman in this dance, then? Splendid. Let us begin."

There was no hesitation in Eichi's actions. Taking him by the hand and they began to dance together. It's like there was no one else around them, it was just them. The stress melts away and the nerves do too. It's just them together for this moment. Rei could easily get lost in the sensation of simply holding eichi's hand and being guided by him in this dance to the music. Even if this couldn't last forever, Rei wanted it to in all honesty. It was nice just to be like this with him. It was a selfish thought, but it's okay to be selfish sometimes, especially if it's just a thought. Just to get lost in each other for a bit, enjoy the time they had together.

"Rei?" Ah, he was snapped back to reality, looking to the other with full attention "Tonight, thank you for joining me. You could have left any moment with ease and I'd not have thought less of you; staying means a lot to me." Maybe it's part of the act, maybe it isn't, Who knows at this point. They were both almost lost in this "act", if it was even still an act. For the briefest moment, however, Rei can feel the curve of lips on his nose and the flutter of Eichi's eyelashes against cheekbone. Momentary shock as his eyes went wide. Eichi could truly shock him sometimes. The lightest pink painted his cheeks as a smile appeared to. Goodness, he can't help but fall more and more in love with this fool or a boy

"I could never leave you in such a situation, though it eases my nerves to know you wouldn't think less of me if I had. No matter my nerves, I care deeply for you. In a way, it means the world to me that I have been able to help you with such a situation. Truly, I am happy"

"Well, you're as eager to please as ever. But I would like it if you showed a little more of this side of you. You're rather rebellious in your own way, so, it's nice to see you have fun even in an environment so stifling. Truly, you never cease to amaze me. I almost feel jealous, fufufu ♪ " Rei couldn't help but smile hearing Eichi's words. Even in a situation like this he was rebellious, ironic considering he had left much of his rebellious side back in his 2nd year, but there was still a bit of him that liked to be troublesome to people he wasn't a fan of. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted though when he felt his body tip backwards in an unnatural way (this was clearly part of the dance, nothing more then that ! but rei wasn't familiar with this type of dancing), his first reaction was that somehow Eichi had accidentally dropped him as they moved so in the moment, panic overcame him and he simply clung to the blonde, red eyes wide with confusion and minor panic as he looked to the other boy, what just happened ? It didn't seem like he was getting an answer either despite the look he gave eichi, Instead Eichi's eyes were bright and entertained by his reaction, a chuckle coming from him as Rei was once more readjusted to go back to dancing. God, He could feel his cheeks heat up ... That was embarrassing and he could only imagine was Eichi was thinking. He was pretty getting a kick out of it in his own mind.

"Ah, enough of that ~ there's something else I wanted to get your opinion on. Would you like the chauffeur to take you home after we've finished? Or would you have had more than enough of us by then?"

Rei took a deep breath to recompose himself, Ah yes. How did he plan on getting home ~ ? Rei hummed softly and closed his eyes, allowing Eichi to simply guide him once more, hoping no more surprise dipping would happen. 

"Well, to be honest, my servants packed me an overnight bag since my parents wanted me to "get out for a bit"" This was their way of trying to make rei find a partner since he said he had a "date", it was a bit annoying to Rei honestly. He didn't want to intrude and simply stay the night but he thought he would at least mention the fact to Eichi, just to see if he may actually ask him to stay the night. Eichi seemed to be thinking for a moment about Rei's words, the dance continued, a twirl which made them both laugh a bit before Eichi spoke again.

"That's not typical, then? Well, if they've gone out of their way to make sure you'd be tended to, it'd be rude to send you home when there's expectation on your shoulders; stay the night? I've never been the sort who oversees a slumber party, and while that and this aren't similar, it's nice to view it as such. Well, I should warn you, you'll be sleeping in the room adjacent mine, but I can always arrange it so we'll share a space instead? Unless you prefer your privacy?"

Honestly, Rei could care less about "privacy" if the person he was sharing the room with was only Eichi. He had nothing to hide from Eichi and he probably wouldn't sleep much of the night anyway ... So really, If they were to stay in the same room it would be fine and it would keep up the mask of their dating if they were to stay in the same room, wouldn't it ? So perhaps it would be the better option. Admittedly ... Rei was also a bit curious about Eichi's bedroom too, was it fancy or would it be rather simple ? Perhaps he'd have a large king-sized bed or maybe it would be a simple twin ... he had a lot of thoughts about it ~

"If it's you, I wouldn't mind sharing so long as you don't mind me ~ I wouldn't sleep much of the night anyways, Afterall it's when I'm more lively, Fufu~ Admittedly, I'm curious to see your room as well. After all of the years together, I've never gotten to see it ... We've both been in keito's bedroom numbers of times, so I can't help but wonder ~ " A silly thing to wonder about, but a bedroom can tell a lot about a person ! So Rei was curious if Eichi had any control over what his room looked like or if his mother designed if for him. 

"My. Wasn't it you wondering about our relationship causing a scandal? Yet here you stand, requesting we be alone in the most secluded and private of places; far more scandalous than anything the public could ever dream of catching wind of ♪ Very well, Rei, won't you spend a night with me?" And he was dipped again suddenly, A small gasp coming from rei as he was, feeling lips on his forehead as he did it. Ah, he was playing it up again since they were in front of so many, He couldn't help but laugh about it. He was brought back up and then asked a question.

"Where did you leave your stuff? I'll carry it up to the room. Of course, you can come with since you're so curious; I wouldn't dream of leaving you in shark-infested territory." 

"I assumed that I wouldn't need it so I simply left it in the car when I came ~ Though if it's an excuse for us to simply escape this party for a bit, I'm more then happy to go with you to grab it with you ♪ As much fun as dancing with you as been, I'm growing a bit tired of feeling somewhat _watched"_ Surely Eichi could feel the same at this moment. While they were both idols, they certainly still had their limits. This felt more like vultures waiting to swoop in for their next meal rather than the fans that watched their lives. Rei wouldn't mind escaping just for a bit to grab a bag.

Eichi gave a nod to him and a smile as they headed made their way back to the front of the mansion, out the door and back to the car that Rei was in as he had arrived. Grabbing the bag quickly was easy. Since Eichi had said he wanted to carry it Rei allowed him to as they went back to the mansion. They made very smaII idle chit chat as they started t head back inside. Despite having met Eichi's Mother tonight, Rei can say for sure he has still enjoyed himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rei enters the car and the driver of the car just "I fucking knew the young master was GAY" and texts the rest of the staff that they won the bet. the side story to this fanfic, the staff that bets on if eichi is gay or not  
> also because it's a party, rei didn't just wear his school uniform, the outfit that he wore in Aquarium is what he wore for this occasion too ! eichi, on the other hand, was forced into a tux, a white one with gold trim, i'm sorry ur mom be like that eichi u__u


End file.
